Back To December
by oheyyitzang
Summary: I knew what I did was a mistake, and it was all on me to fix things. I missed him, and I needed him to know that. CarlosxOC  :


**Hey guys! Here's another story from me! This one will be a two shot, with the second part being posted sometime in the next 2 weeks!  
><strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own anything familiar.<strong>

* * *

><p>Another boring day in my very boring life. Let me introduce myself. I'm Katherine, but I'd rather just be called Kat. I'm 17, I work at a record store, I could be considered socially awkward to some, and I'm a triplet. My sisters are both older than me; Jessica by 4 minutes and Brittany by 2. Okay, now back to my boring life.<p>

I had an eight hour shift at the record store, and I could tell that today was going to be one of those boring days where 3 people walk in and we sell nothing. At 12 p.m., halfway through my shift, not one person had stepped foot in the store.

"Kat, do we have any new releases on vinyl?" my co-worker Tayla, the only other person in the store, called to me from storage

"Yeah, there's some Taylor Swift and back there." I called back to her.

"I'll put them out." Tayla said, walking out of the storage closet.

"You do that, Tay." I smirked.

Once Tayla had finished, she came back behind the counter to get her bag. "I'm taking lunch now. Want anything?" she asked me.

"Nah, I'm good."

"Kay! Be back in like, fourty-five."

I started filling out inventory sheets because, obviously, I had nothing better to do. _Ding!_ Finally someone had came into the store. I kept my head down, focusing on the sheets.

"Katherine?" Someone was standing infront of me.

"Yeah," I looked up, less than thrilled with who was standing there, "C-Carlos?"

"Yeah Kat, it's me; and believe it or not, I'm talking to you."

"How are you?" I asked him.

"I'm okay; stressed about our new album release, but other than that I'm good, I guess. What about you?"

"I'm fine. I've been working, that's really it."

"I'm going to go get what I was looking for." Carlos turned towards all the racks of records.

I looked down and started filling out those sheets again. What an awkward day this has turned out to be.

I couldn't help but look back at Carlos. I haven't seen him since December and honestly, I miss him.

He saw me look at him and smiled that smirk that I loved so much. I may have died a little bit inside when he looked at me because he still wants to talk to me after everything we've been through. I needed to know if there was a reason.

I walked around the counter and over to where Carlos was. "Need any help?" I asked him.

"No, no. I think I'm good." He kept looking at the rack of records in front of him.

"Can I ask you something, Carlos?"

"Well you just did, but yeah," Carlos smirked, finally looking up at me.

"Why are you talking to me? I figured you were still so mad at me."

"I-I am, Kat. I just wanted to talk to you again, I guess."

"How did you know I was here?"

"I texted Jess." He said as he picked up a record from the rack.

"_Abbey Road_. Good choice." I smirked. I walked back behind the counter. "$21.99." I told Carlos.

He handed me his credit card and I made the transaction.

"So I'll see you around, Kat." Carlos said.

"Bye, Carlos." I smiled. He walked out of the store and I contined working. Even after Carlos left the store, I couldn't think straight. I was thinking so many things: _Does he forgive me?, Does he want to be friends again?, Should I tell him what I really felt that night?, Would that make things better or worse?_ And then there was that main question: _Should I apologize?_ Honestly, an apology wouldn't change a thing. I could never take back what I said. I don't think we could ever have the same relationship we used to have; everything was broken.

"Kat, you'll never guess who I saw at the pizza place!" Tayla exclaimed when she came back from her lunch break.

"Who?"

"3 of the guys from Big Time Rush!"

"Guess who I saw when you were on lunch break!" I said, my words coming out somewhat sarcastic.

"Who?"

"The other guy from Big Time Rush."

"Carlos was here? And you talked to him?"

"Yeah and yeah, lots of times."

"You know him?" Tayla asked me. I knew I was just gonna have to say it.

"Ex boyfriend."

"No... are you joking? You dated Carlos Garcia?"

"Yes. But I broke his heart."

"What happened between you two?"

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, okay."

"Tay, can you finish these inventory sheets? I can't even think straight right now."

"Yeah. Why was Carlos in here?"

"Really, Tay? We work in a _**record **_store. I swear, you are such a dumb blonde sometimes. But he, like, wanted to talk to me. I thought we were in a 'forever mad' situation, but, like, I don't even know..." I sighed.

"Maybe he got over what happened?"

"Or maybe he hates me."

"Oh come on, Kat, don't think that! You obviously still have feelings for him. After our shift ends, talk to him. You won't regret it. What you would regretis not saying anything at all."

"I don't know, Tay. I don't even have his number. I deleted it after everything fell apart."

"Jess or Britt probably have it." And Tay was right, Jess has it.

"Jess does."

"Call Carlos."

"No."

"Call him!"

"Never!" I smirked.

"You know I'm right, Kat!"

"I'm not calling him."

"Yes you are. You love him and he deserves to know!"

"Tayla, he never forgave me. If I told him I loved him it wouldn't change anything."

"Fine, then I'll text Jess and get his number!" Tayla laughed, reaching for my phone.

"No, I will." I finally gave in to Tayla and my feelings. I took my phone and sent Jess a text. She quickly texted back his number.

"Tay, I'm going to call him now. Happy?"

"Yes!"

I walked back into the storage room so no one would hear. Not like there was anyone in the store, to be honest.

"_Katherine?" _

"Hey Carlos," I started, "I have to talk to you about something... a lot of things actually."

"_Well, what is it, Kat?"_

"It's a lot. Can you meet me at the coffee show down the block from the store when my shift ends at five?"

"_Yeah, of course." _

"Thanks; well, I'm working so I have to go. Bye!" And I ended the call.  
>I walked out of the storage room and back behind the counter.<p>

"What did he say?" Tayla asked me.

"Nothing really. We're meeting up after this shift ends."

"Good."

**~bigtimerush~**

"Tayla, Kat; You can go!" our co-worker, Sammi called when she walked into the store. Her shift partner, Juliette was already behind the counter.

"Bye, guys!" I picked up my bag and walked down the street to the coffee shop, where Carlos was already sitting.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Hey, Kat. I already got you coffee. Your favorite."

"You're too nice." I smirked as I sat across from him.

"What did you need to talk about?"

"Everything. I thought about this **forever** and I realized this: I miss you. I need you in my life, Carlos."

"I don't know. It's been over 6 months now, and not even one single apology, Kat. What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking."

"K-Kat, are you sorry?"

"Yes, Carlos. I've wanted to call you so many times and just tell you how sorry I am, but I just couldn't. I don't think you've realized how many time I've dialed your number and never pressed send. I've never been more sorry about something in my life."

"Kat,"

"Carlos, I'm sorry. I let one of the only good things in my life slip away."

"Katherine, don't say anything more."

"Wait, no, there's one more thing. I love you." I whispered as tears started to stream slowly down my cheeks.

"I love you too... but after what happened, can this last?"

"I just told you that I loved you. That's why we fell apart. Those three words I was too afraid to say."

"Do you really mean it?"

"Yes."

"I did too."

"So where do we go from here?" I asked.

"Katherine Alexa, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." I leaned across the table and kissed Carlos.

I've never been so sure about love in my entire life. Things were better between Carlos and I, and that's all I could've ever asked for.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all liked it! Please leave a review, it would mean alot.<strong>

**And remember, part 2 is coming soon!** (: 


End file.
